


Where The Stars Collide

by mayflower_me



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Angst, Asexual Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, If you ship Zeref and Mavis this isn't the fic for you, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, UA, WIP, bisexual icons, chaotic sword gf, read notes for trigger warnings, starts off right after Edolas, weird timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflower_me/pseuds/mayflower_me
Summary: When Team Natsu return from Edolas with Lisanna, the consequences set off a series of chain reactions across the Kingdom of Fiore, disturbing the long held peace between the wizard guilds and the Magic Council.Lucy Heartfilia is heartbroken to find that the celestial gate key of one of her oldest spirits, Aquarius, is missing, and with the help of Loke, her more-than-a-friend turned spirit, she sets off on a quest to recover it. Natsu Dragneel has had enough of waiting and joins Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and a very, very reluctant Juvia Lockser on a mission to finally find the Dragons that left them all those years ago.At the same time, a mysterious prophecy is circulating around the town of Magnolia, tying two of Fairy Tail's strongest members and childhood sweethearts Gray Fullbuster and Cana Alberona into a tale of bitter and bloody revenge; and an ominous presence lurks on Tenrou Island, infecting the once-holy grounds.What will become of Fiore's fiercest protectors? What will happen to Fairy Tail?
Relationships: Aquarius & Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona & Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona/Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss & Lisanna Strauss & Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster & Ultear Milkovich & Lyon Vastia, Juvia Lockser & Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Loke, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Mavis Vermillion & Zera (Fairy Tail), Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser, Ultear Milkovich & Ur, Zeref Dragneel & Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 6





	1. Mira

Part I: a river in the sky

chapter 1: Mira

Mirajane Strauss knew better than to believe in miracles. 

Magnolia was a metropolitan city soaked in more than its fair share of culture, marinating in so many different types of magic that even the most dedicated of archives couldn’t keep track of them all— celestial wizards, elemental mages, rune magic and healing spells, mimicry, puppeteering, requipping— but miracles were not one of them.

Of course there was an array of wish fulfilment and illusion magicks, tricks and trades that even the sleaziest castors knew to manipulate, but nothing could bring back someone from the dead. Nothing good anyway. Mira had long stopped peering into _that_ part of her soul. So when she left with her brother to visit her little sister’s grave located in the cathedral church, one gloomy day, she didn’t expect to find a miracle waiting for her.

The door to the guild hall swung shut behind her and the scent of rain hesitantly kissed her nose, the smile on her face giving way to nothing. It had been 5 years since the incident. She could hear the guild members on the other side of the door recall the story in hushed tones. Lisanna would’ve turned 19 this summer. Her breath hitched and she swiped at her dry cheeks. _Save your tears for the graveyard_ , a gentle voice in her head whispered, _spring will be over soon_. 

A soft creaking noise and a large, warm hand on her left shoulder nudged her out of her reverie.

“Mira, we’re here.” 

She blinked. The Kardia Cathedral loomed before them: located right in the heart of the town, a near fifteen minute walk from the guild hall, its four cylindrical pillars holding up the enormous green-domed building. It was one of Fiore’s more pretentious tourist traps, with billions of jewels being spent on the flattering archways, the high vaulted ceiling and the pristine marble floors, and little to nothing on its inhabitants. Any priests that survived the meagre wages never showed their faces, preferring to give sermons behind silk or wood screens to largely empty pews.

It was also where Laxus challenged Natsu and the others when he held his coupe.

“We’re here” she replied dully.

The creaking was coming from a tiny gate on the east side of the church, the path to the graveyard. Unlike her brother, Elfman, Mira wasn’t alarmed by her brief lapse of memory; she’d been forgetting more and more things lately. _It always happens around this time of year_ , she noted, latching the gate into place.

Lisanna’s gravestone was one in a long row of similar grey, rounded tablets, inscribed with the Fairy  Tail’s sigil, vertically apart from an empty stone coffin. Elfman opened a red umbrella just as a drop of rain plopped onto Mira’s head and they both stood quietly as it pattered around the two siblings, soaking their shoes and nearly all of Elfman’s hair. 

Empty, because her sister disappeared right in her own two hands, she mused as she took the bouquet of lilies from her brother and placed it on thegrave’s flat, shiny surface. 

Empty, because there wasn’t even a body to bury or burn, there wasn’t a single pice of her sister she could hold on to, only the memories of her bruises and the blood. So much blood. There were days where she would wake up in cold sweat, fingers wrapped around torn sheets because she couldn’t remember her sister’s face, just blood and a high pitched wailing. How could you Mira. _How could you_.

She didn’t know why she kept coming back here; Lisanna never had any fondness for churches and although Mira knew about the second grave that Natsu had built for her sister in a hut in the East Forest, where they had spent their childhood, she could never bring herself to visit it. Two graves were not better than one.

Mirajane looked around at the rows of headstones that surrounded her and for the first time in five long years, wondered how many of them were as hollow as their visitors. 

Then she crouched down and ran her thumb along the smooth edge of the stone and sighed, her cheeks wet only from the rain: every year she told herself that the tears would come this time, and every year they never did. Both the Strauss siblings shared this strange grief. It was almost as though they were afraid that if the tears returned, Lisanna wouldn’t. If they could hold on for a little longer then maybe—

_Maybe what? She’d come back?_ The thought was red hot and stung, sharper than a slap. Mira absentmindedly touched her cheek to check for a mark. 

The bell began to toll.

_Grow up Mirajane, your sister is dead._ This voice sounded like her own, bitter and resentful, warped with pain and something she couldn’t name, spinning round and round in her head in time with the tolling.

_Your sister is dead and it’s your fault._

_It’s your fault._

_It’s your fault._

_It’s your fault._

_It’s-  
_

_“_ ** _Mira!_** _”_

Mirajane shook her head and looked up at Elfman, who stared back at her bemusedly. 

Did she imagine it?

_“_ ** _Big Brother Elf!_** _"_

There was no way.

She turned around to see a girl running towards them, unbothered by the rain— with short white hair like the siblings, and blue eyes sparkling with tears. Mira thought she saw the distinct frames of Natsu and Erza behind the girl. _What was going on?_

“Mira.. I think I might be hallucinating” Elfman whispered quietly, the umbrella slipping out of his hand; it fell to the ground with little protest.

“It can’t be-” she murmured, wrapping her arms around herself. Something vicious inside of her quieted.

Five years. Five long years of waiting and waiting. 

“It can’t be.” She repeated. Mira tried to clench her palms to keep them from shaking.

“ **Lisanna?** ”

The girl seemed to glow when her name was said, taking a step, two steps forward before throwing herself into the sister she hadn’t seen in so long. Mirajane didn’t realise she was crying untilshe pressed her cheeks into the girl’s shoulder, dampening her warm skin- she was alive and she was _warm_ and she was, she was-

home.

**_“Welcome home.”_ **

In her twenty-two years on Earthland, that was the first miracle Mirajane Strauss had ever seen. Soon after, she would wish that it was the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know- I messed with the timeline. Lisanna's been dead for 5 years in this fic instead of 2. But it's actually necessary for my story. Also I've aged up a few of the characters as well. Mira and Erza are around 22 at this point and Natsu/Lucy/Gray/Cana/Juvia are around 20. Wendy's still 13 (almost 14 now) bc that's also relevant.
> 
> Any hateful comments will be deleted. I'm not here to start ship wars. I warned y'all in the tags.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!
> 
> If you like my work please consider leaving a kudos or a comment!


	2. Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LokeProtectionSquad2021

Part I: A river in the sky

chapter two: Lucy

Something was bothering Lucy Heartfilia. 

It begun the moment they left Edolas, a persistent itch, like a stray eyelash, that prodded at her subconscious, demanding her attention. They were making their way back to the guild after Lisanna’s tearful reunion with her siblings and Lucy couldn’t shake the feeling that she was forgetting something important. Gray was the first one to notice. 

“Everything okay, Lucy?” He asked as he watched her fiddle with the cloak Natsu had given her, looking mildly frustrated.

“Huh- yeah it’s probably nothing, I’m just a little shaky from the anima I guess” she shrugged, her hand immediately reaching for the pouch of keys safely tucked into her belt, and releasing a small breath of air as she confirmed their presence for the fifth time. No matter how quickly she seemed to lose her clothes each time she went on a mission, her keys seemed immune to this particular trait; a fact that Lucy was grateful for every time they fought a villain with any fondness for water. Her hair really couldn’t take more of this.

Gray nodded and ran a hand through his hair, a strange expression Lucy couldn’t pinpoint— sad? wistful? crossing his face.

“I know what you mean, Edolas was really something… different” Erza interrupted, placing an armoured hand on both of their shoulders as they neared the guild hall. She’d been quick to requip back into her usual attire when they’d landed, Lucy noted— the return back to their world seemed to have recharged most of their powers, but her emotional batteries were spent. And of course, there was that itching feeling.

Lucy was just about to unhook her pouch and start counting through all thirteen of her keys when Elfman flung open the doors and a collective gasp descended on Fairy Tail as Mirajane walked in, protectively clutching a girl they hadn’t seen in five years; a girl they all thought dead. 

“There’s no way. . .”

An explosive welcome would be putting it lightly— the guild hall _erupted_ with happiness, confusion, relief. Lisanna was alive? Lisanna was alive! How could Lisanna be alive? 

Lucy was unfortunately thrust right into the flood of tears and hugs eclipsing the newly undead Edolas refugee right alongside Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy. 

Gajeel hung back, seemingly content with whispering to his newly found Exceed instead. He caught her staring and glowered until she turned away, Lucy wondered if she’d ever figure that guy out. 

Master Makarov’s face had gone pale and he muttered something under his breath; if Lucy didn’t know better she’d think it was a prayer. Lisanna extricated herself from the crowd and knelt in front of him, pulling the tiny, old man into a fierce hug. A hush fell on the room as the usually upbeat and cheerful guild master’s eyes flooded with tears, before the shouts of joy rang out louder and clearer this time. 

“Lisanna’s home!”

“She’s home!”

“Natsu brought her back from the dead!”

“Not just Natsu— Erza too!”

“She’s alive!”

“My beloved Gray, you’ve finally returned! I was getting so worried!”

The last one was from Juvia Lockser. The tearful (was she crying this whole time?) water mage flung her arms around Gray much to his chagrin and the two nearly tumbled into Cana who was nursing her second barrel of mead that day.

“Watch it!” Cana snapped as she shifted the cask onto another table, sounding grumpier than usual, Lucy noticed. She’d have to make sure to ask Cana what was wrong later. But for now- Lucy managed to pull herself away from the crowd and dropped back long enough to catch her breath and watch curiously as Gray led Juvia right out the wooden doors from which they arrived. 

Maybe his time in Edolas had changed the way he saw her, Lucy pondered, hands drifting to her pouch once more. It had certainly changed the way she’d seen Mystogan, the man with the face of the most wanted criminal in Earthland— and Edolas’ lost prince. Or maybe it hadn’t changed anything at all, she frowned, catching sight of a tired Wendy rubbing her red-rimmed eyes as her exceed, Carla, berated her for being un-ladylike. Maybe it had made things worse.

A flash of golden light interrupted Lucy before she could go over to comfort the girl, and she caught a glimpse of tawny gold hair before she was staring into the hazel eyes of her favourite (though she’d never admit it) Celestial Spirit. If it wasn’t for the out-of-the-blue appearance, Lucy would have realised that it was the first time she’d ever seen him without his blue-tinted sunglasses.

“Lucy!” She could instantly tell that something wasn’t right. Loke never showed up without some grand gesture accompanying him and he’d never showed up looking so distressed before.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s no time to explain,” he shook his head and clasped her palm in his own, motioning for her to follow as he led them both behind the bar counter. Her guild mates were too caught up in the festivities to pay any attention to them.

“You have your keys, right?” She nodded and unhooked the pouch from the belt at her waist, pulling out the ring of keys that were her most prized possession. Loke quickly let go of her hand and handed her one of the many half-filled wooden goblets that lined the counter.

“I need you to summon Aquarius right away”

“With.. mead?” Lucy winced as she recalled The Water Bearer’s infamous temper when she summoned her once using water from a fish bowl— and just her temper in general. 

“Don’t you think we should use normal-“

“Lucy, _please_.”

Lucy blinked and looked up. Loke looked the most disheveled she’d ever seen him, his trademark red tie missing, his shirt collar askew; his usual charm and charisma overshadowed by something that bordered on desperation.

“She might smell like mead for a while but otherwise she’ll be unscathed” he insisted, holding out the cup. 

His voice was hoarse, as though he’d been screaming for hours and the shadows under his eyes were bruised purple; Lucy had a strong feeling he hadn’t even slept since the Edolas fight— but his panic was infecting her now, the bad feeling she’d been having all evening suddenly pooling into dread in the pit of her stomach.

“Alright” her fingers tightened on the key ring. 

Lucy knew she was fortunate enough to possess contracts with 9 out of twelve of the zodiac spirits at this point, with Aries, Scorpio and Gemini being the latest additions to the team, but Aquarius had been with her the longest. 

Their relationship often reminded her of Wendy and Carla’s, Aquarius was always correcting her, prodding at her, pointing out all her mistakes, but when it came down to it, Lucy knew Aquarius would protect her in a heartbeat. It’s why she rarely called on her strongest spirit; Aquarius would protect her a little _too_ well. 

That, and it was hard to find many water bodies that she’d consider appealing.

“Aries, Sagittarius, Virgo.. wait that’s not right-” Lucy frowned and held the ring up closer to her face.

“Lucy?” 

“Hold on- Virgo, Leo, Taurus.. no, _no_ this can’t be happening!” 

Loke’s face lost all colour. The goblet clattered to the floor, splashing both their feet with lukewarm amber liquid.

“The key.. it’s—“ her voice rose with panic.

**_gone_**.

“Loke!” 

Lucy barely made it in time to catch him before his knees buckled, and he fainted in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day everyone!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you liked my work!


	3. Juvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. who here likes angst? show of hands? no one? yeah...

Part I: A river in the sky

chapter three: Juvia

Juvia Lockser was convinced that nothing in the world mattered more than love.

After all, it was love that had saved her from falling and shattering into a million little raindrops. It was love that helped her find a new home after her guild was destroyed. It was love that had showed her the sun for the first time. 

And it was minor technicality really, that her love hadn’t admitted that he loved her back.. _yet_. 

But Juvia had nothing if not faith. She’d read enough novels to know that enough crying and near-death situations (both of which were easy to find) could solve the romantic tension between any pair of lovebirds, no matter how unlikely they were: ‘the bad boy and the good girl’, ‘the socialite and the socially awkward’, ‘the billionaire and the.. wait didn’t she do this one already?’

Either way, the book would insist that the main couple always ended up together, even if it took a contrived turn of events to make it that way, and while Juvia lost all interest in it after they became an item, she too wanted that kind of heart-racing romance— and she’d cry the whole ocean if it meant she could have it.

That’s why she was caught completely off guard when her beloved Gray Fullbuster pulled her aside and told her that it’s over.

“W-What?” She must’ve been hearing things; there’s no way that he would-

“I don’t like you like that, and I feel like I’ve led you on by not making it clear enough,” Gray sighed running a hand through his already mussed black hair. It had barely been ten minutes into their arrival when he’d asked her to join him outside, a few steps away from the brightly lit guild hall, and Juvia should’ve known that something was off immediately.

Gray was missing a shirt (not new) and covered in budding bruises (also not new), but his shoulders were slouched and his eyes were glazed over, as though he was somewhere else entirely. From what Juvia could tell, they’d all just traveled back from some kind of magic-draining endeavour, she couldn’t remember much from that morning, had they taken a job?

“You’re not leading me on, darling I don’t—“

“See, that’s what I mean,” he said, irritation creeping into his voice, “can’t you just stop with all that darling crap? We’re not together.” 

Juvia flinched as a raindrop struck her bare shoulder and trickled down her upper back. She didn’t understand where it had come from, the sky was clear just a moment ago. 

Gray pulled her towards a nearby kiosk to shelter from the incoming downpour, and they settled onto two unopened barrels. Juvia’s breath came out in white puffs, she hadn’t realised how cold it had gotten, and Gray’s entire torso was streaked with rain. Although he must’ve been freezing, his expression hadn’t shifted at all; serious and stern, only the shadows under his eyes betraying his exhaustion.

“If you just gave me a chance,” she began, reaching out to touch his cheek, to close the distance between them and pretend his words didn’t hurt; all fated couples had arguments before they got together officially -this was probably just her moment to confess her undying love; she could still turn this around.. right?

“Juvia,” she blinked as he looked at her bemusedly, eyes unreadable as ever; holding her wrist an inch away from his face, “You don’t deserve this.” 

“You deserve to be with someone who loves you back.”

Juvia felt as though she would faint with relief. Is _that_ what this was all about? 

Her beloved Gray didn’t hate her, he just felt unworthy of her love. She’d come across this trope so many times that she was almost disappointed in herself for not seeing it sooner. Of course he wasn’t rejecting her, he would never even think to do such a thing. Their love was too vast and too deep for him to simply cast aside with a few words. He was probably just embarrassed that he couldn’t be as forward about his affections as she was. 

“Oh Gray,” she said, her voice softening as he quickly dropped her hand and crossed both his own over the black guild mark on his chest, “You don’t have to worry about me”

Gray blinked.

“You know that I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait as long as it takes to make you love me back,” she gushed, “I can’t believe that all this time you were worried about me and my feelings, you wouldn’t do that if you didn’t care for me at least a little”

“Uh-“ he opened his mouth to protest, but Juvia was on a roll.

“Oh I really did pick the perfect man didn’t I?” She squealed, completely oblivious to his growing discomfort, “You’re so sweet and attentive and tortured and cold—“

“I wouldn’t say _tortured_ —“

“And you’re right we should definitely take it slow, I’ll hold off on the nicknames for now, after all we don’t want our future children to think we’re not cool enough to be their parents or some equally ridiculous notion.”

“Future children?!” Gray spluttered in disbelief.

“And you care so much about hurting my feelings because you think you can’t give me the love I deserve but it’s not true because no one else _but_ you make me feel-“

“Juvia!” She winced as he took hold of her shoulders, his icy fingers digging into her pale skin, and met his frustrated look with one of total bewilderment. Had she done something wrong?

“Sorry,” he let go of her immediately, pulling away and putting his head in his hands instead. An uncomfortable silence saturated the conversation and Juvia thought she could hear the faint chirping of crickets in the distance. A few seconds passed and then—

“Have you ever thought about _my_ feelings?” The words came out quiet and matter-of-fact, as though he had suppressed the urge to say it many times over.

The ground could have disappeared underneath her feet at that moment and Juvia wouldn’t have noticed. His feelings? He’d saved her, his sworn enemy, in their very first encounter hadn’t he? And he’d welcomed her into his guild— he wouldn’t have done the same for just anyone, would he?

“Gray, I’m sorry if I did something to make you dislike me,” Juvia said, her voice barely a whisper, almost lost in the _plinkplinkplink_ of the rain spilling from the tiled roof onto the pavement.

“I can fix it. If you tell me what it is, I won’t do it again.”

The silence returned, thick enough that she could feel it bore into her skull and pound at her temples. Silence like soaked cotton filling her lungs; silence that clung to her skin, heavy enough to drown in.

“-if I love someone else..” he said finally.

Gray looked at her then and Juvia realised that she’d never heard such weariness in his voice before.

“What?”

“And if I love someone else? Will you fix that too?”

Juvia had only ever known what it was like to drown once. It happened when she was six years old and the orphanage had taken them on a trip to the community pool as a treat. 

The children were warned to stay away from the deep end everyone duly obliged, until it begun to rain. She couldn’t remember if she’d slipped or if someone had pushed her but the water was suddenly everywhere. In her ears, in her nose, it was suffocating her, dragging her down down down into its icy depths, the pressure in her lungs building and building, until she woke up retching in a medical ward. 

The doctors promised her that they were able to get to her in time, and there was no cause for worry but Juvia never quite stopped believing that every drop of water she swallowed would somehow drip drip drip its way into her chest and fill her up until there was no room for anything else. That she would die a true Rain Woman. That was, of course, up till now, up until Gray. 

Until she realised that this wasn’t her love story after all.

“You’re.. in love with someone else?” 

“You know what, forget it.” he mumbled, dispelling both the echoes of her past and the damp stillness they’d been sitting in, with his defeated sigh.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Gray’s eyes were cloudy again, his gaze fixated on something behind her shoulder but when she turned around all she saw were a few displaced barrels and a deck of playing cards atop one of them. There was no one else here. It was just her and him and the rain falling down around them as witness.

“But- but I love you, Gray” 

Juvia hated her voice then. She hated how it cracked and spilled onto the pavement, mixing with the rain and the remnants of her love. She hated how it made her sound petulant, like a spoiled child in a store and how it couldn’t stop the tears that streaked down her face - desperate, hot, _shameful_ tears that wouldn’t cease. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, absentmindedly running a thumb over the shiny silver cross at his neck. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

For the first time since she’d met him, Juvia wondered if he was telling the truth.

“I see,” she said dully, emotion draining from of her words, her eyes. A sharp ache began to gnaw at her ribcage.

Was it easier to miss the sun, Juvia wondered, if she’d never seen it at all? 

Gray didn’t meet her gaze as he stood up and walked back into the rainy streets of Magnolia City, away from the kiosk away from the guild and away from her; leaving the rain woman alone with a heart she’d shattered all on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day everyone!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a Comment if you liked my work!


End file.
